


Obliviate!

by ZoeyRowan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyRowan/pseuds/ZoeyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy Lockhart destroyed more than his memory that day in the Chamber of Secrets. This is an implied slash, don't like, don't read! A prompt from Kamerreon's Prompt Generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate!

**Author's Note:**

> Obliviate!  
> By Zoey Rowan  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Gilderoy L./Harry P.  
> Warnings: Angst, implied sex with a minor
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Harry sat by the wizard's bedside, as he had every Saturday morning since graduating Hogwarts. Sometimes he read aloud, sometimes he talked about his adventures. Occasionally, he just sat in silence, holding Lockhart's hand.

No one understood why he kept coming back to see the crazy wizard. And, if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't quite know why himself. After all, Lockhart had used him and then betrayed him. He had trusted the man, had believed him when he said he loved him. Had given him everything. But in the end, just like everyone else, he left him.

As Harry left that day, he told himself that this was the last time. That he didn't gain anything from visiting a man who didn't recognize or care about him. That it had been over the first time Harry gave in to Gilderoy's suggestions and caresses. And if he was being really honest with himself, it had been over the moment the affair began.

But every Saturday, at nine o'clock, Harry took up his post beside a mad man's bed. Lockhart lost his memory and Harry's trust that day in the Basilisk's lair, but Harry would always come back, looking for the love he had never found anywhere else. In truth, it was not the man who didn't know his own name that lost the most. It was the boy left behind.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I am scum.


End file.
